bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Plot Unfolds
Ken opened his eyes slowly, his vision slightly blurry before coming into focus. He laid there for a moment, staring up at the stars stretched across the black night time sky. He didn't know where he was and when he turned his head, he felt pain shoot through his body. Ken could feel the bruise on the side of his head as he placed a hand on it. His body ached and could feel himself drained and tired. He had exerted himself too much using High Octane. He took a deep breath and looked around to get a better sense of where he was. "Stop moving, I haven't had a chance to bandage you up just yet," Seiya spoke to the man behind him as they lay in a field a few miles away from town. "You aren't half bad. But I think I might have overdid it a bit. Just rest up and heal your body, no one should be able to find us right now." Ken quickly lurched forward, again pain traveling throughout his body as he held his chest. He groaned as the rest of his body laid there. He was reassured to find that his revolver was still in its holster. Ken turned his head slightly to allow his eyes to see Seiya, "You called me a shinigami..." "I did? Hm. Don't mind that. But tell me one thing. Where did you get your powers from? I don't recall learning anything about people like you from my short stay at the academy." Seiya spoke as though he was still weary of Ken. "And besides, if you don't answer my questions, you aren't really in much of state to fight me to get away right now." Ken scowled and laid back. He knew that Seiya was right, he couldn't fight or run away in his current state. He laid there for a few moments, staring up at the stars again before finally speaking. "It's called Fullbring. I don't know all the technical stuff but it has to do with Hollows attacking one of your parents before you're born. A little bit of that energy stays with you and eventually it..." He paused for a second, trying to find the right words, "...manifests, I think that's what they said. Each Fullbring is different from one another, using some sort of object to channel it. Mine was my dad's old revolver when he used to be a detective." Ken said as he patted the weapon at his side. "That's about all I know." "So...let me get this right...you have hollow powers residing inside of you and then it manifests over an object you hold close to your heart in the form of a weapon?" Seiya questioned before he remained silent for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly turning to face Ken, Seiya was bright-eyed as he lunged forward. "COOOLLLL!! What other kind of things can Fullbring do? Do you have any friends that can do it too? Can I meet them? Can we all be best buds!?" Ken just blinked a few times, completely caught by surprise. "Easy there, buddy. Personal space." Ken drew an imaginary line between the two. "Fullbring can do a lot of different things. Its not always a weapon. And to answer your questions: Yes, No and Hell No." "Pfft. You're no fun." Seiya yawned as he stretched out and began to lay on the ground. "Alot of things huh? Would one be able to overthrow a corrupt government if they wanted to?" Seiya's voice had a hint of seriousness laced throughout it as he spoke. Ken turned his head to gauge Seiya's tone, picking up on that hint. "I don't know if one could do that, but it could help. I'm guessing the corrupt government isn't around here, huh? "Hm? Oh that's right. You're just a human." Seiya turned and began to lay on his side before he began to speak again. "The Central 46 and the Gotei 13. That is the law where I'm from. The problem with that is that they only do what is best for them and claim is for the good of all of Soul Society. I can't stand it!" Seiya slammed his fist into the ground in anger as he continued to speak to Ken. "I want to end their tyranny. And to do it, me and my partner Inori are setting up a revolution in order to overthrow their evil schemes and put into place a new leadership." "Pretty ambitious of you." Ken massaged a pain in his side before continuing to speak. "And who would be apart of this new leadership? You and Inori?" "Me? No way." Seiya said as he tossed Ken a container of a strange medicine. "Use that for your pain. In any case, I think Inori would be better suited for the job. However, right now we are just building our forces in order to launch an attack against the Soul Society. " Ken hesitantly raised the container to his lips, pausing briefly before finally taking a sip. It was bitter and didn't go down so well, but it began to work almost immediately. The pain was already easing, though not entirely fading away. "Soul Society? Central 46? Gotei 13? Sounds like witch talk to me." Ken said sarcastically as his face twisted from the after taste of the medicine. "As far as you need to be concerned that's all that they need to be." Seiya coughed for a few moments before he regained his composure. "Don't worry. Well where are you going from here?" "Wherever the wind takes me." Ken said in a much more upbeat tone and drew a line in the air with his hand, before wincing in pain and grabbing his side. He grumbled for a moment before continuing his conversation. " I really don't know. I just go. I don't really think about tomorrow, just the day in front of me." "Hm." Seiya paused for a moment as he glanced over at Ken for what seemed like hours before he began to speak once more, "What would you say to taking an adventure?" "Thought you would never ask." Ken grinned. "Heh. You should be careful, this may not be as easy as you think. Perhaps you should prepare first. If you have anyone you wish to say farewell to or declare your love for. Now would be the time to do so as once we find Inori, we won't be coming back for some time." Seiya smiled as he extended a hand towards Ken. Ken extended his own and shook Seiya's hand. He thought for a moment, a brief pause before speaking once more. "I'm good. Thanks." Ken said, rather stoic. Surprised by Ken's response, Seiya was perplexed on what to do. "Are you POSITIVE there isn't anyone you can go talk to? Hmm...well that puts me in a slight pickle." Laughing he stuck out his tongue at Ken. "Well...I honestly don't know even how to get back to Soul Society. Inori usually handled that but we got separated upon arriving in the world of the living." Ken let his mind drift again, but he didn't want to go there right now. "Yup, I'm positive." He said rather quickly. "Was there a place you two were heading? I would figure that would be the place to go." Ken shrugged his shoulders. "Well...hmmm..." Seiya thought to himself for a moment as he pondered Inori's directions. "I can't really remember. But what do you say to taking a bit of an excursion and explore the world a bit and see what trouble we can get into?" "Hmmm seems odd that you wouldn't want to try and find your friend since you were separated." Ken said staring blankly at Seiya. "Inori? Oh heavens no." Seiya smirked. "If she knew I didn't really scout anyone out for her like she requested, mind you she wanted an army, then I would be pretty screwed. This way I get to keep my hide intact."